¿Mi alma gemela?
by Angelik-Knight
Summary: Siempre se dice que se busca un alma gemela con la que sincronizamos a pesar de las diferencias, pero como una pequeña situación puede influir en los sentimientos de una persona. Un montón de aventuras vivirán nuestros protagonistas,la pregunta es ¿encontraran a su alma gemela?
1. Capitulo 1

**CAPITULO 1**

**_¿Quién eres tú?_**

* * *

**Soul POV**

Ya por fin terminaban las clases del día en Shibusen y los chicos ya estaban por salir de su salón.

-Ese examen si que era muy difícil –decía con resignación la mayor de la hermanas Thompson

-No te preocupes Liz hiciste tú mejor esfuerzo –la consolaba Tsubaki mientras bajan las escaleras

Por detrás de ella venían BlackStar y Patty riéndose de algo que solo ellos entendían y como siempre llamando la atención de los pocos compañeros que aun estaban en el salón de clases, y al final también charlando tranquilamente Kid y Soul, hasta que de pronto Soul tropezó con algo en las escaleras y ese algo rodó hasta el final de ellas.

-¡Maka! –grito Tsubaki cuando vio a una chica rubia caer de las escaleras

Y así de la nada se armo un escándalo alrededor de la chica que estaba en el suelo, más que nada por curiosidad. Soul, que no había puesto atención mientras bajaba por ir hablando, solo atino a bajar para ver que había pasado y con el también Kid

-¡Pero que rayos fue eso!

-Viejo haz tirado a una chica de las escaleras –respondió BlackStar que estaba con Tsubaki

-¡Yo no he hecho nada de eso!

-No pasa nada… -contesto la rubia en tono bajo mientras se levantaba y se acomodaba la falda

-¡Claro que no paso nada!, tú te me atravesaste y tú tuviste la culpa

Todos los presentes se quedaron atónitos después de que dijo eso.

-Si, claro –fue su única contestación, y así la rubia salia del salón sin mirar a nadie ni siquiera a Soul en ningún momento. Y después de ella salieron unos pocos más y solo se quedo el grupo de Soul

-¡Soul creo que esta vez te haz pasado! –le regañaba Patty

-Pero yo no tuve la culpa –

-¿Es enserio? –decían Kid y Liz

-Viejo esa es la caída mas genial que he visto en mucho tiempo –gracias a su comentario recibió un golpe de Liz en la cabeza – ¡oye!, bueno si estuvo mal que la tiraras

-¡Que yo no fui!, además no se ni quien era esa chica- Todos lo miraron sin poder creérselo

-Soul, ella se llama Maka Albarn y ha estado con nosotros desde hace mucho tiempo -Soul en definitiva no entendía a quien se referían- hay Soul que despistado eres

-Bueno pero eso no importa ahora, vámonos ya

-Pero no olvides que le debes una disculpa a Maka -advirtió Kid

Si bien ya era de noche él aún no podía dormir, por que por mas que quería recordar a esa chica no podía, él juraba no haberla visto nunca, pero le dijeron que era un despistado por nunca haberla visto.

-Y a mi que rayos me importa quien sea esa chica -se reprochaba el chico

Las clases habían pasado con normalidad hasta la hora del almuerzo, el cual Soul esperaba con ansias para librarse de las poco sutiles advertencias que le habían estado dando sus amigos, y es que el albino aún no había pedido disculpas a la chica que le había causado un accidente.

-¡Dejen de molestar!

-Tienes que pedirle disculpas

-Pedir disculpas no es nada "cool" Liz

-No me interesa tendrás que hacerlo

-Esta bien, pero hay un problema

-Ahora cual

-No se donde esta

Liz dio un vistazo por todo el aula y entre los pocos presentes no se encontraba Maka

-Creo que hay que preguntarle a Tsubaki talvez ella sepa

-"Tsubaki, ¿por qué tendría que saberlo ella?" está bien, vamos

Después de preguntarle a Tsubaki se dirigieron a la cafetería donde ya se encontraban sus demás amigos

-¡¿Por qué tardaron tanto?! Su dios no tiene todo el tiempo del mundo –gritaba escandalosamente BlackStar al verlos llegar a la mesa

-Cállate mono asimétrico

-Sentimos la tardanza

-Si, pero pueden culpar a Soul de ello

-¿Por que tardaron tanto? –preguntó Kid ahora

-Nada solo que hemos estado buscando a Maka pero no la encontramos

-Ella esta por allá –señalo Patty, todos en la mesa giraron a donde señalo la rubia y la vieron sentada en una de las mesas más al fondo

-Si, siempre suele sentarse con su amiga Chrona

-Esa chica si que esta zafada –comento Black ganadose un golpe por parte de Liz- que, es verdad

-Hubiera sido más fácil que estuviera sola -se quejo Soul pero aun así se levanto e iba camino a la mesa, cuando fue interceptado por Kim.

-Hola Soul, ¿A dónde vas? –dice enganchándose al brazo del muchacho

-Hola Kim, tengo algo que hacer

-Se puede saber que

-Tengo que pedirle disculpas a Maka –la chica lo miro con los ojos abiertos y ya estaba enfrente de la mesa de esta que parecía no haberles visto

-Oye Maka –ignorado- Maka –ignorado nuevamente- ¡Maka Albarn podrías darme un poco de tu atención! –Soul alzó un poco la voz para ver si así la chica le ponía algo de atención pero solo gano que muchos de los presentes lo voltearan a ver

-Maka podrías ponerle atención, no se como lidiar con los hostigosos -Soul la volteo a ver indignado y por fin la rubia volteo a verlo

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto sin animo

-"Con razón nunca le puse atención, es horrible esta chica" –la miro con atención y pensó- "Esos lentes de botella no son nada cool y su ropa le queda grande, pero que estoy diciendo" –se regaño mentalmente- "a lo que venia" Maka yo quería pedirte perdón por lo que paso ayer

-¿Perdón quien eres tú?, no se a que te refieres

- Yo… -no sabía exactamente que pasaba ahí, no se lo espero para nada- "que le pasa a esta chica" Yo… Soul Evans tu compañero de clases, ayer por accidente te empuje y caíste, ¿recuerdas?, yo venia a pedirte perdón

-Ah ya recuerdo, eres el idiota que no se fija al caminar –el chico se ofendió al instante- pues no te perdono, ¿qué te parece?, vámonos Chrona -dice poniéndose de pie seguida de su amiga, pero se detuvo al escuchar el reclamo por parte del albino

-¡¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?!

Ella solo se río amargamente –que tendría yo que tener contra un niño mimado como tú, no me interesa quien seas chico, solo aléjate de mi –sentencio la rubia y salio de la cafetería seguida de Chrona- parece que nos han arruinado nuestro almuerzo

**Maka POV**

-Si, ese chico es molesto

-Demasiado, te parece ir a robarle comida a los amigos de Ragnarok

-No se como lidiar con ellos

-No te preocupes son solo unos tipos tontos, yo me encargo de ellos –decía mientras se burlaba de ella y la jalaba en busca de su hermano

**Soul POV**

-Esa chica si que es odiosa

-No te preocupes Soul tal vez solo no estaba de humor –dice Tsubaki

-No la defiendas, ella tiene un carácter horrible

-Mira que hablarte así viejo, no te preocupes tu amigo el Dios ira a por esa chica y hacerla que se disculpe contigo

-Cállate atolondrado ella tiene razón de estar enojada con Soul

-Estoy de acuerdo con Kid –decía Liz

-Yo pienso que esa chica es genial, me encantaría que fuera mi amiga –comentaba como si nada Patty- Tsubaki por que no la invitas a tu pijamada en la noche

-Si hazlo seria divertido conocerla –secundo Liz

-La convenceré aunque será difícil

-Como se atreven a hacer una fiesta y no invitarme –reclamaba Black

-Es para chicas idiota, no escuchaste –lo regañaba Kid

-Deja lo Kid, que ellas hagan su pijamada y así nosotros podremos desvelarnos en tu casa –sugirió Soul

-Si, me parece una buena idea

-No entiendo por que no quieren invitarnos

A las chicas les salio una gotita de la cabeza solo de recordar la ultima vez que habían hecho una reunión y Black y Soul lo habían arruinado

-Te recuerdo Black que tú y Soul dejaron una mancha enorme en el techo del apartamento de Soul y tardamos 3 días para quitarla –decía Patty mientras se reía

-Así que no quieras que vuelva a pasar es mejor que por esta ocasión lo dejemos así –dijo Tsubaki

Soul ya se encontraba camino a su moto para ir casa a cambiarse para ir con Kid, mientras bajaba las escaleras se dio cuenta que Maka iba no muy delante de él, y sin darse cuenta en su cara se formo una mueca, en un intento por darle alcance tropezó en uno de los escalones e iba calendo por ellas causando con ello, llevarse a la rubia también en su caída y terminando encima de ella en una posición no muy agradable.

El chico había terminado prácticamente encima de la muchacha y por error una de sus manos había ido a parar en uno de los pechos de la chica, pero al no darse cuenta de que era exactamente que era lo que tenia en sus manos lo apretando un poco haciendo que la chica reaccionara empujándolo, y él levantándose como pudo.

-¡Pero que te pasa estúpido degenerado!

-¡Yo no soy ningún degenerado!

-¡Claro que lo eres! ¡Tocaste uno de mis pechos!

-"¡Así que era eso!" Espera, yo…

-¡Idiota! –dijo no dando tiempo al chico de decir nada y al mismo tiempo dándole una gran cachetada, que obviamente no se esperaba y lo dejo en el suelo

Soul solo vio a Maka seguí caminando y a la vez ir maldiciendo en voz baja –En definitiva que con esto nunca voy a volver a olvidarme de ella –decía mientras se sobaba su mejilla- Maka Albarn, te juro que esto no se va a quedar así…


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

**_Nueva en el club, y ¿un misterioso secreto?_**

* * *

-Tsubaki estas segura de que vendrán

-Si, Maka me lo dijo

-Y vendrá entonces su otra amiga

-Si, es que Chrona no quería pero Maka insistió así que vienen las dos

-Esta bien, entre más mejor

**Soul POV**

Ya era tarde en la noche y los chicos se divertían jugando videojuego en casa de Kid

-Como te atreves a ganarme

-Te gane limpiamente –respondía Kid

-No es justo ya van de 10 veces que me ganas, esto tiene que estar truqueado –se quejaba revisando su control

-Supéralo Black, Kid te ha ganado

-¡Nunca!

-Que creen que estén haciendo las chicas

-Cosas aburridas de mujeres

-Ya sabes seguro están hablando de chicos y esas cosas –dijo Kid sin mucha atención -No se porque pero no tengo un buen presentimiento de esa reunión

-¡Ustedes son geniales! –gritaba entusiasmada Patty

* * *

**Maka POV**

-La verdad que si, no entiendo por que utilizas esa actitud tan arisca Maka –les decía Liz

-Lo siento, no estoy muy acostumbrada a socializar –se ríe un poco- será por eso que Chrona y yo nos llevamos tan bien

-Si eso es seguro

-Lo que pasa es que Chrona es demasiado tímida, ¿verdad? –decía Tsubaki

-Un poco, solo Maka es mi amiga, y yo no se lidiar con las personas –estaba un poco apenada por que se sentía algo extraña estando con todas ellas

-No se preocupen desde ahora serán parte de nuestro grupo, ¿les parece? –les ofreció Patty

-Claro

-Supongo que esta bien

-Bueno pues entonces sigamos jugando –y es que ya llevaban un par de horas jugando a verdad o reto y se estaban divirtiendo mucho. Patty giro la botella y le toco Maka

-¡Si, me toco Maka! Veamos que hacerte

-No se, lo que quieras –Patty sonrío

-Ya se, toma este teléfono –marca un numero y se lo da- vas a hablar con quien esta del otro lado y le harás una llamada sexy

-¡Que!

-Anda hazlo, y ponlo en alta voz para que todas lo escuchemos

-Pero... –muy tarde ya que habían contestado del otro lado

-_Soul, ¿Quién habla?_

-"¡Rayos Soul!" Hola Soul cariño –fingió la voz mas dulce que se le ocurrió y sus amigas se rieron en silencio

_-¿Quién habla?_

-Hay pero que despistado eres cariño pues yo, tú amiga

A Soul le pareció de lo más raro pero aun así siguió hasta ver de que se trataba _–Lo siento estos días ando en otro mundo _

-Ya lo note, ¿Qué haces?

_-Estoy en casa de unos amigos _

-¿Y no estas aburrido?

_-Algo, ¿Y tu que haces?_

-Salgo de la ducha, me he puesto solo una bata por que aquí en mi habitación hace demasiado calor –sus amigas estaban apunto de reírse solo de imaginarse la cara de tonto que seguro puso Soul al escuchar eso- sabes de alguna forma para no tener tanto calor

_-Yo… yo… no se por que no te das otro baño con agua fría "Un baño de agua fría es lo que necesitas tú en estos momentos" _

-Es una buena idea pero prefiero mejor quitarme este aburrimiento, ¿Por qué no vienes a jugar conmigo?

_-¿Jugar? ¿A qué?_ –realmente estaba metiendo al chico en aprietos, y deseaba saber quien era la persona que estaba llamando

-A lo que tú quieras –Chrona miraba a su amiga y no podía creer que Maka estuviera diciendo todo eso, pero le gustaba la idea de meter en problemas a ese chico molesto

_-Yo…_ -definitivamente estaba en problemas

-Pero bueno está bien, es mejor que no vengas a jugar

_-¿Por… por qué lo dices?_

-Por que estoy desnuda y me daría mucha vergüenza –las chicas empezaron a reír muy bajito pero ya no aguantaban las ganas de reírse a carcajadas.

-_Yo creo que te hablo luego, adiós_ –dijo apresuradamente y colgó

Las risas de todas las chicas resonaron inevitablemente, disfrutaba del sufrimiento de su amigo.

* * *

**Soul POV**

-Soul estas bien –preguntaron sus amigos al verlo con un color rojo por todo su rostro y tener una cara de asustado

-Yo…

-¿Quien te ha llamado?

-Una chica, no se quien era, no reconocí su voz

-Pero que te ha dicho para que estés así

Soul no necesito más que una mirada para dejarle en claro a sus amigos que era lo que paso

-Vaya que la chica que te llamo te ha dejado muy ansioso –dice burlándose Black

-¡Cállate! –le lanza un cojín hasta donde esta

-Creo que es mejor que te des un baño y apúrate por que tengo planes para más noche

-¿Y a donde nos vas a llevar ahora? –pregunta hiperactivo el chico de pelo azul

-A un bar nuevo

-Entonces mejor me doy prisa

* * *

El fin de semana pasó rápido tanto par las chicas como para los chicos. Y en estos momentos Tsubaki se encontraba algo preocupada por que sus amigos aun no llegaban y no habían sabido de ellos en esos días

-Tsubaki ya no te preocupes, veras como llegan en unos momentos –trataba de calmarla Liz

-Si esos idiotas seguro se fueron de borrachera y llegan con una resaca tremenda –Patty estaba jugando con su celular pero no parecía preocupada

Vieron que la puesta se abrió la puerta del salón y entro por ella Maka que las saludo sutilmente y ellas le devolvieron el saludo, un poco después entraron los chicos casi a rastras por la puerta

-Si traen resaca –dijo Tsubaki decepcionada al verlos llegar a sus lugares y caer como sacos en sus asientos

Ellos solo soltaban gemidos y se tocaban sus cabezas

-No vuelvo a tomas mas de 10 –decía Kid mientras se recostaba en el escritorio

-Son unos perdedores, no pudieron superarme –Black trato de levantarse pero no pudo y volvió a caer en su asiento

-¡Cállate! Me duele mi cabeza, además hiciste un ridículo y nos corrieron del bar -las chicas los miraron con pena y resignación

-No tienen solución –dijeron al unísono

-Pues espero que esto les de una lección –los regañaba Liz

-Haber si dejan de tomar y se comportan –también la apoyo Tsubaki

-Dejen ya a esos tontos, ni caso les van a hacer, Maka podría sentarme contigo –grito Patty, la rubia solo asintió y la pequeña fue a su lado

-No me digan que ya son amigas de la rara –les reprocho el albino sin nada de animo

-Si, algún problema

-Claro que si es insoportable

-Cállate, no sabes ni lo que dices Maka es una chica muy linda –defendía la mayor de las Thompson

-Que puede tener de linda esa pecho-plano –apenas las chicas iban a reclamarle cuando Soul se vio estampado contra su escritorio y sus dos amigos que se habían levantado a tiempo para ver lo que pasaba estallaron en risas a pesar del dolor que los aquejaba

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS! –a su lado vio un libro que suponía fue lanzado contra el y volteando a ver hacia atrás, no viendo a la misma chica que le causaba dolor de cabeza mirándolo como si nada y Patty riéndose a carcajadas de él

-Algún problema Evans –le dijo con arrogancia la rubia, cosa que el iba a reclamar cuando la puerta se abrió con fuerza dando entrada a un maestro

-Mira tu estú…

Mas bien el nuevo maestro de ciencias que venia de intercambio –Haber insectos siéntense en sus lugares ahora sino quieren ser disecados -acción que todos hicieron inmediatamente- Muy bien mi nombre es Stein y seré su profesor, así que si yo digo algo ustedes lo hacen y punto

Soul al verse interrumpido volteo a ver hacia atrás buscando a Maka encontrando a la chica mirando al profesor y con una sonrisa

-"Ella esta sonriendo, eso es imposible" pensaba al ver a la chica con una pequeña sonrisa apenas perceptible en sus labios, pero ella al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observada miro en dirección al albino y borro todo rastro de sonrisa dejando solo una mirada de odio e ignorándole

* * *

**Soul POV**

-"¡Ella estaba sonriendo, no puedo creerlo!" –soul no quitaba ese pensamiento de su mente y al terminar las clases iba camino a la salida cuando vio a la rubia tomar un camino diferente al que la vio tomar la ultima vez, una gran curiosidad lo invadió y entonces la siguió, no caminaron mucho hasta llegar hasta el estacionamiento y un raro presentimiento lo embargo, como se había distraído la perdió de vista, la busco un poco y lo que hayo lo dejo boquiabierto. Si antes todo le había parecido sospechoso ahora todo parecía claro. Frente a el estaban su nuevo profesor, Stein, y Maka abrazados muy cariñosamente y el le decía algo al oído cosa que Maka solo respondió con una sonrisa y asintiendo con su cabeza, seguido vio como ambos subían al auto del profesor y se iban charlando muy animadamente.

-Ya decía yo que esa chica era rara –una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica se poso en sus labios- no todo es lo que parece, ¿verdad Maka?...

* * *

**Parece que de aqui en adelante habran un par de confusiones, veremos como un pequeño cambio puede causar malos entendidos...**

**Espero que les haya gustado c: cualquier cosa no olviden dejar un review...**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3 **

_**La llegada de nuevos problemas**_

* * *

**Maka POV**

No termino de creerlo ¡Mi tío esta aquí! Y no me aviso, ha sido una gran sorpresa saber que iba a ser mi nuevo profesor, pero no crean que me agrada mucho la idea de que lo sea, por desgracia mi tío esta obsesionado con disecar animales pero espero no se le ocurra hacerlo con nadie de la clase, fuera de ahí su comportamiento con los desconocidos no era el mejor del mundo pero una vez que lo conoces suele ser una persona bastante agradable.

-Entonces dices que mamá esta bien

-Claro que lo esta, demasiado diría yo –dice terminando de comer- esto sí que esta delicioso Maka

-Gracias, ya sabes, esto de vivir sola te hace aprender- empieza a recoger la mesa- ¿Cuál es el motivo de la exagerada felicidad de mamá?

-…. –volteo a ver a su tío y este se encontraba callado y serio

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Me estas ocultando algo?

-Maka, tu madre ésta saliendo con alguien, y parece que va enserio

-No me sorprende –dice algo desilusionada- "papá es un idiota" ¿lo conoces?

-No, estuve muy ocupado con mis preparativos para regresar, no quiso decirme quien es pero si te mando esto –saca un sobre de su pantalón y se la entrega

-¿Y que se supone que es esto?

-No se, solo dijo, _dale esto a mi linda Maka se que con esto entenderá todo_, léela cuando tengas tiempo yo tengo que irme

-Entonces nos vemos mañana

-Si _alumna_ –ella río- Nos vemos Maka

-Adiós Stein

* * *

**Soul POV**

-Si papá ya te dije que estoy bien –llevaba ya un rato hablando con papá por teléfono, me ha parecido muy extraña su llamada, no suele llamarme a menos que me meta en un verdadero problema o tenga que darme una mala noticia, como cuando me obligo hace años a venir a vivir a Death City después de la muerte de mamá, no lo culpo por eso pero no estoy acostumbrado a sus llamadas

-Hijo enserio necesito hablar contigo, ya le dicho a Wes pero me gustaría hablarlo contigo en persona

-Venir tú a Death City, no creo que eso sea posible padre

-Visitar a mi hijo es malo

-Lo es si vienes a traer malas noticias

-Soul llegare en unos días así que espero poder verte, hasta pronto hijo –y cuelga la llamada

Me siento frustrado, a veces quisiera odiar a mi padre y mandarlo al diablo pero él y Wes son lo único que me queda y a pesar que nunca fui muy apegado a ellos, gracias a las nunca faltantes comparaciones que hacia entre sus hijos, son mi familia, la única que me queda…

* * *

**Maka POV**

-Anda Chrona que ya vamos tarde

-Ya voy Maka

Ambas chicas iban ya un poco tarde a la escuela, ya que como siempre llegaban juntas.

-No se por que se quejan tanto si las traje en mi auto – se quejaba Ragnarok el hermano de Chrona, él a diferencia de su hermana tiene el cabello negro igual que sus ojos, pálido, alto, con una actitud agresiva y arrogante pero cuando se trata de ayudar a su hermana en algo importante lo hace no sin antes renegar mucho por ello

-Es tu culpa que haya tenido que levantarte por quedarte dormido

-Yo no tengo la culpa que me hayas echado agua encima para levantarme hubiera preferido que lo hiciera Chrona

-Yo no se lidiar con el sueño de Ragnarok –dijo tímida

-Y es por eso que tuve que hacerlo yo y ya vamos tarde –dice Maka caminando mas a prisa para entrar a su salón

En el camino Ragnarok se despidió de ellas pero Maka se dio cuenta que su amiga la miraba extraña entonces se detuvo antes de que se separaran a sus respectivas clases

-¿Qué te pasa Chrona?

-A mi, nada, ¿y a ti? -ahora su amiga se había dado cuenta- es por lo que te dio tu tío

-Si, es por lo de la carta de mi mamá, te parece si lo hablamos en la comida –ella asintió- bueno entonces nos vemos en un rato –y se separaron

* * *

**Soul POV**

Aun no estaba nada contento después de la llamada de mi padre y los chicos lo notaron, y aquí estábamos como siempre bromeando

-Es que hubieras estado ahí Soul, ¡no botaron del lugar por su culpa! –grita Black señalando a Kid

-¡Yo no tuve la culpa! El lugar estaba hecho un desastre

-¡Pero era una fiesta idiota! –seguía reclamando mientras las chicas solo reían con la historia

-Sabes Kid, tus ataques obsesivos no son nada cool –me burle, a veces mi amigo hacia cosas muy raras

-Hubiese sido mejor que hubiéramos estado –decían las hermanas Thompson  
-¡No!, si hubieran ido no podríamos habernos divertido con las chicas lindas de anoche –reaccionó Kid

-Las cuales por cierto me perdí –todo por mi repentina falta de ganas de diversión

-Chicos no creo que sea bueno que hablen de las chicas como si fueran objetos –nos regañaba Tsubaki mientras las chicas la apoyaban

Y como faltaba mucho para que empezaran las clases no dudamos en discutir por eso hasta que se me ocurrió decir algo grandioso

-Entiendo lo que tratan de decirnos chicas pero al final siempre es mejor tener a una chica muy atractiva y con buenos "dotes" para alegrar la vista –las chicas solo rodaron los ojos pero todo se arruino en el momento que escuche esa voz

**Maka POV**

Algo que me molesta de las personas es que se dejen llevar solo por la apariencia, cuando llegue al salón y quise ir a mi lugar "mi grupo" nuevo estorbaba el paso, se veía que tenían una conversación muy interesante y no quise interrumpirlos pero me desesperé y avance para que me dejaran pasar hasta que escuche la voz de ese chico odioso decir "_al final siempre es mejor tener a una chica muy atractiva y con buenos "dotes" para alegrar la vista"_, y bueno como últimamente me pasa no pude callarme mis comentarios al respecto y las palabras se salieron de mi boca por si solas

-En efecto para alguien como tú tener a una chica como esa es lo menos que se puede esperar –dije con mucho rencor lo que hizo que todos voltearan a verme y solo las chicas me saludaron

-No sabes que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones privadas –me contestó ácido y algo enojado- además que con eso de "alguien como yo" –dijo retándome

-Yo no escuche por que quise pero me estorban el paso así que tuve que escuchar por desgracia tus desagradables palabras, y con tipos como tú me refiero a que solo sales con cualquiera por que no tienes la capacidad de mantener a tu lado solo a una

Silencio… De pronto el ambiente se había puesto tan pesado y es que tener a todo un salón con su mirada puesta en ti por culpa de ese chico nunca puede ser bueno

-Creo que te equivocas –dijo con tono calmado y pausado pero sus ojos tenían un brillo anormal y no sabia si era por que estaba enojado o por algo más- yo puedo tener a cualquiera que me proponga, todas están enamoradas de mi, además de que tanta es mi confianza que puedo asegurar que puedo tenerte hasta a ti comiendo de mi mano

Y fue cuando escuche un ¡Uh! Generalizado que no hizo mas que molestarme después de sus palabras, pero a diferencia de los que esperaban que explotara y le gritara algo lo que hice fue todo lo contrario, comencé a reírme dejando a todos sin saber que hacer, era la primera vez que lo hacia frente a mi grupo

-¡No me hagas reír! –dije entre risas – créeme que yo seria la ultima persona en el mundo que podría fijarme en ti, es más tengo tanta confianza de mi misma –dije tratando de sonar como él- que se que tu te enamorarías primero de mi que yo de ti –él se quedo boquiabierto como todos los demás- pero eso es algo que jamás pasara y sabes porque –para ese momento ya empezaba a enojarme y sacar todo lo que tenia dentro- la única razón por la que las chicas aceptan salir contigo es por que ellas aspiran a estar en "la lista", ser una más, por que todas saben que no pueden aspirar a ser algo mas , por que simplemente tu no eres capaz de querer a alguien de corazón –lo ultimo casi lo escupí con odio

Él trato de decir algo pero nada salía de su boca y nadie se atrevió tampoco a decir nada

-Eso es lo que había pensado –dije antes de irme a mi lugar y que el profesor entrara

-Bueno muchachos siéntense ya –ordeno el profesor al que no le puse atención hasta que oí su voz y lo vi mirándome y saludándome

-Rayos Spirit que haces aquí –dije entre dientes- "¿Qué hace el tonto de mi padre aquí?"

**Soul POV**

¡Odio a esta chica!, no puedo creer que me quede callado y no me defendí como la odio, todo lo que dijo me ha dejado en vergüenza con los demás e hirió mi orgullo y esto no se lo permito a nadie.

Miro hacia atrás viéndola y esta distraída mirando algo pero no puedo dejar de mirarla dolido y ella después cruza su mirada conmigo, no dejamos de mirarnos hasta que el profesor nos interrumpe llamándonos y después él me dirige una mirada enojada y posesiva que no me quita en ningún momento de la clase.

Nadie había logrado herirme tanto desde hace mucho tiempo, pero una cosa si se, ¡esta me la pagas Albarn!

* * *

**¡Por fin termine!**

**Creo que se viene una grande para nuestros chicos esperemos no sea muy grave**

**Espero les haya gustado... Nos vemos en la próxima :)**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

_**Karma y ¿acompañante?**_

* * *

**Soul POV **

-¡NO TSUBAKI! ¡NO ME PIDAS QUE ME CALME! -se que no estaba bien que le gritara a mi amiga, pero no puedo simplemente aceptar que la defienda después de como me ofendió

-Pero Soul, no creo que Maka lo haya hecho con intención de lastimarte, ella solo mal interpretó tus palabras -dijo tratando de calmarme

-¡No me interesa! Me lastimó y eso a nadie se lo permito

-Por favor no te enojes, hablare con ella y le explicaré que entendió mal todo lo que dijiste -me pedía suplicante Pobre Tsubaki, ella no tenia la culpa de las tonterías que dijo su amiga, ella es mi mejor amiga no tengo por que desquitarme con ella, pero esto no se iba a quedar así

-Esta bien no haré nada "por el momento", vayamos con los demás sino nos perderemos el almuerzo

Fuimos directo a la cafetería y nos sentamos a comer, no podía esperar para que llegara esa tipa y pudiera reclamarle y dejarla en ridículo como ella lo hizo conmigo

La vi entrar y venia con su amiga pelirrosa, era el momento perfecto, cuando pasaban por el pasillo yo me puse en medio tapándole el paso

-Con permiso Evans -dijo sin mirarme

-¿Y que sino me quito?

-Quítate -me miro amenazante

-Solo quiero que hablemos sobre lo que paso hace un rato

-No tengo nada que decir

-Pero yo si -dije enojado

-No quiero hablar -me dice tratando de esquivarme pero no la dejo pasar

-Vamos Albarn solo quiero que me expliques en que te basas para decir tantas cosas malas de mi

-Yo solo digo lo que veo

-Creo que estas pensando cosas muy equivocadas -me acerco mucho a ella

-Solo he dicho la verdad para que te molestas

-Me molesto por que yo no soy falso ni me gusta jugar con las personas, a diferencia de ti, tu si que eres una falsa, fingiendo ser alguien buena mientras que no eres nada de eso

-¡No tienes ningún derecho a decir eso!, además no eres nadie para juzgarme

-¡Tú tampoco lo eres, pero eso no te ha evitado hacerlo conmigo verdad! -muchas personas nos miraban y susurraban entre ellas, a pesar de que me molestara que hablaran de mi lo dejaría pasar por esta vez

-Es mi problema en todo caso, y esto no hace más que afirmar el tipo de persona que eres tú -me dijo con odio y me empujó para abrirse paso y no la detuve

-Yo podré ser todo lo falso que tu dices que soy -dije tratando de llamar su atención antes de que se alejará mucho- pero tú no eres mas que una chica cualquiera que se acuesta con un profesor, que bajo haz caído -ella volteo a verme entre sorprendida y enojada

-¡Repite eso Evans! -estaba casi echando humo y su cara estaba roja

Me acerque a ella y lo que dije fue mas como en un susurró pero me asegure que cualquiera que estuviera cerca lo escuchara- No eres mas que una zorra y es por eso que nadie nunca te va a querer -dije repitiendo lo que ella me había dicho

Y de pronto llego el silencio y además del sonido seco de un golpe que fue a parar a mi mejilla e hizo que mi cara se volteará -¡Eres un idiota! -me grito y no se si fue mi imaginación o de verdad vi que sus ojos se pusieron llorosos y salio enojada del comedor

-Te vas a arrepentir de lo que le hiciste -oí esa voz que me dio miedo, había olvidado a su amiga que me miraba como si fuera a asesinarme y eso si daba miedo, ella salio también, seguro a buscar a su amiga

* * *

**Ragnarok POV**

Llegue a mi casa y subí a mi cuarto, pero había algo extraño en esta ocasión, no era el silencio común en el que nos manteníamos casi siempre Chrona y yo, ahora era algo más. Me dirigí al cuarto de mí hermana, y me tope con algo no muy común. Maka estaba en la cama dándome la espalda, y ya me imaginaba un poco el porqué, lloraba, lloraba en silencio, así es como solía hacerlo, en eso era tan parecida a Chrona

-¿Y, cómo que haces aquí en mi casa? -ella se asusto un poco y se limpio las lágrimas y cuando me miro trato de poner una sonrisa en su rostro pero fue un mal intento, era la sonrisa mas falsa que le había visto darme alguna vez

-Lo siento, estaba hablando con Chrona pero salio a comprar unas cosas a la tienda y preferí no ir -su voz aun se encontraba ronca- siento incomodarte

-Sabes que me da igual, ¿quien fue? -pregunte serio, puede parecer extraño que me preocupe por ella, pero le debo mucho, es la única amiga que ha tenido mi hermana ella siempre ha estado para ayudarnos, aunque a veces le diga que es odiosa, estoy en deuda con ella y es como una segunda hermana

-¿A que te refieres? -me esquivo

-¿Quién fue? -repetí- ¿Y por qué?

-No es nada importante

-Sino lo fuera no estarías así, ¿chico o chica? -ella solo bajo la mirada- chico

-¿Cómo...?

-No sueles tomarte enserio a las chicas, que fue lo que te dijo -me fui a sentar a su lado y ella me miro con sus ojos de nuevo empañados

-Me dijo que era una zorra y me acostaba con un profesor -bajo su mirada y a pesar que se esperaba otra reacción creó que fue todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba, empecé a reírme, no por diversión sino amargamente

-Enserio te vas a creer eso -dije aun riéndome

-Que es lo que te causa tanta gracia

-Por favor Maka eres demasiado inocente como para eso, ese tipo es un completo idiota

-Pero... -iba a replicar pero la interrumpí

-Tu no eres capaz de eso -dije dejando el tema por zancado- no te preocupes de eso yo me encargo

-No, esto es asunto mío

-También es mío

-¿Por qué te interesas tanto?

-Nadie tiene el derecho de molestarte y mucho menos de hacerte llorar -ella sonrió un poco más sincera, sabia que mis bromas no eran nada normales- solo yo tengo ese derecho y me lo he ganado con años y un tipo cualquiera no va a venir a quitármelo

-Gracias Ragnarok -me abraza y me suelta rápido

-No se de que hablas -me hice el desentendido y en ese momento llego Chrona y mejor me fui de nuevo a mi cuarto

-Seas quien seas no te metes Maka -mañana ya me encargaría del responsable primero tenia que asegurarme que Chrona no hiciera una tontería, mi hermana enojada no era nada bueno

* * *

**Kid POV**

-Entonces no sabes cuando viene

-No, no dijo cuando llega, pero tengo el presentimiento de que cuando llegue solo traerá problemas

Soul y yo estuvimos jugando videojuegos en mi casa toda la tarde, lo note raro durante la escuela además de que se puso de mal humor después de la regañada que sufrió por parte de las chicas después de su pelea con Maka

-Soul se que no quieres escuchar esto de nuevo pero creo que si te pásate un poquito con lo que dijiste hace un rato -lo vi suspirar

-Tal vez pero te recuerdo que ella fue la que me ofendió primero y ni niego que fui un poco duró pero se lo merecía por insolente

-No estoy de acuerdo con lo que hacen al pelear por cualquier tontería pero eso que dijiste sobre que se acostaba con un profesor es muy grave, ¿de donde haz sacado eso?

-El otro día la vi subir al auto del nuevo profesor de ciencias

-¿Einstein?

-El mismo, se veían muy cariñosos

Eso me descolocó mucho por que eso era muy raro conocía a Maka hace un tiempo y no la creo capaz de hacer algo así

-Creo que te estas equivocando

-No lo creo, pero bueno dejemos esto así tengo que irme -recogió sus libros y salio de mi casa, pasaron varias horas en las que no dejaba de pensar que Soul estaba equivocado, sentí como alguien se sentaba conmigo en el sillón y vi que era mi padre

-Hola hijo

-Hola padre

-¿Por que tan preocupado? -mi padre siempre se daba cuenta cuando algo me pasaba, era como si estuviéramos conectados de alguna forma

-El profesor Einstein, ¿tiene algún familiar o conocidos aquí en Death City? -mi padre era el director del colegio al que asistía con mis amigos además de ser muy conocido e influyente

-Si, pero para que necesitas saberlo -me preguntaba muy curioso

-Simple curiosidad

-Bueno, tiene una sobrina, la hija de Spirit, Maka Albarn

-¡Maka! "¡Rayos Soul estas en problemas!"

-No te preocupes Kid, se que podrás resolver el problema -se levanto e iba a salir de la sala pero se detuvo- Kid

-¿Si?

-Para la fiesta que organizare el sábado, me gustaría que tuvieras una acompañante ya que tus primas no estarán aquí

-Cierto -había olvidado que se irían de la ciudad el fin de semana a un concierto, llevaban planeándolo desde hace meses- buscare a alguien

-¿Por que no llevas a Maka? -me sugiere

-Si le diré a Maka -en realidad si me gustaría mucho invitar a Maka después de todo es muy agradable y creo que me serviría para darle y hacerle una broma a Soul

-Entonces tendrás a Maka como acompañante –había decidido preguntarles a mis primas si estaba bien llevarla

-Aun no le digo, primero quería saber su opinión

-Es un hecho que tienes que llevarla, Maka es una chica muy agradable, además la conoces desde hace mucho –me decía muy emocionada Liz

-Si, estoy de acuerdo con mi hermanita, y nosotras nos encargaremos de que ella se ve muy bonita -aseguro Patty muy decidida, era raro verla seria

-Parece que les agrado mucho la idea

-¡Demasiado! –gritaron ambas muy emocionadas, esto no podía ser nada bueno

-No se emocionen aun, todavía no le pregunto

-No importa estoy segura que aceptara –dijo Liz

-De eso me encargo yo –dijo Patty muy bajito pero aun alcance a escucharla

-Bueno chicas es hora que me vaya a dormir, buenas noches

-Buenas noches Kid –me levante y salí del cuarto pero me quede escuchando en la puerta por que sabia que mis primas se traían entre manos, y lo confirme al escuchar como es susurros hablaban

-Tenemos que aprovechar esta oportunidad

-Si hermanita, nos aseguraremos de que Soul se arrepienta de lo que hizo

-Pero Patty, ¿tu crees que Soul venga a esta reunión?, ya sabes que no le agradan para nada

-Si Kid se lo pide no dirá que no

* * *

**Soul POV**

¡Este día esta siendo un completo desastre!, hoy ha sido definitivamente el día menos afortunado que haya tenido alguna vez

Todo empezó gracias a la broma que se les ocurrió en mi casillero, que al abrirlo me lleno de pintura el cuerpo, tuve que cambiarme por que Black no dejaba de reír, bueno no era el único, y después de cambiarme la camisa fui a mi salón, estaba muy molesto pero me sentí aun mas cuando me hicieron pasar al pizarrón a contestar algo y no pude, todo por que mi pantalón se quedo pegado al asiento por culpa de un ¡chicle!, eso causo que todos mis compañeros rieran a carcajadas. Pero eso no fue nada, también estando en clases mi pluma dejo de escribir, hacia de todo pero no funcionaba, y en mi ultimo intento la tinta salio disparada de nuevo a mi camisa, ¡y ya no tenia ninguna otra!, así que tuve que pasar el resto de la clase con una mancha enorme en mi camisa. Y ahora me encontraba aquí yendo por mi almuerzo hasta que llego la cereza del pastel, por lo visto había algo tirado en el piso que yo no pude ver por ir distraído y enojado, y para terminar con un bello final el Karma me envío el gran regalo de tener un almuerzo por todo mi cabello y ropa.

¡Estoy hecho un asco!

* * *

**Maka POV**

No soy de las personas que disfruten del mal ajeno, pero hoy me he dado el lujo de burlarme por las desgracias que a sufrido Evans, ¡el Karma lo ha hecho pagar!, claro que no me he reído como todos los demás yo he tenido la discreción de hacerlo interiormente.

Ahora estaba comiendo con Chrona y no pude evitar desviar mi mirada para ver ese chico de cabello blanco que venia entrando con una enorme mancha en su camisa

-Pero que le ha pasado ha ese chico –me pregunta mi amiga al observar lo que yo veía

-El Karma le esta cobrando factura el día de hoy –dije bromeando y mi amiga rió un poco a mi chiste

Seguimos como si nada hasta que oímos un ruido estruendoso y al buscar de lo que se trataba vi a Evans tirado en el piso y con todo su almuerzo encima de él

-Les gusta lo que ven –y de la nada había llegado a sentarse con nosotros el hermano de mi amiga y ahí fue que el Karma tomo por nombre Ragnarok

-Así que señor Karma cuéntenos como es que se ha enterado quien era –dije bromeando y el rió divertido

-Fuiste tu hermano

-Por supuesto que fui yo, no por algo soy uno de los "malos" de aquí no creen –ambas sonreiremos- además hace mucho que mis amigos y yo no nos divertíamos tanto y el señor conquista nos dio un motivo para hacerlo

-Gracias Ragnarok

-No se de que hablas –se hizo el desentendido- y dame esos dulces, esta va a ser mi paga -me quito unos dulces que tenia en mi bandeja y se los comió saboreandolos, amaba los dulces como un niño pequeño

Fue un divertido almuerzo

Por fin las clases habían acabado y solo tenia que ir por unas cosas a mi casillero, pero al llegar note que había alguien recargándose en él

-Hola Maka

-Hola Kid, ¿Qué haces por aquí? –era extraño verlo por aquí, seguro era algo importante

- Bueno primero me gustaría invitarte a la cena que esta organizando mi padre mañana y quería ver si te gustaría asistir

Reunión, no soy muy fanática de ellas pero es Kid y su familia ha sido muy amiga de la mía desde hace años no podía decirle que no, además él es muy agradable fuera de sus extraños complejos- Claro Kid, gracias por invitarme

-No hay de que, y…

-¿Y…? –se había puesto muy nervioso y avergonzado de la nada, era divertido verlo así

-Quería pedirte, claro solo si tu quieres –lo mire extrañada no solía darle muchas vueltas a las cosas- ¿quisieras ser mi acompañante?

-¿Yo, tu acompañante? –eso si que no me lo esperaba

-Si, verás… -aun seguía nervioso- mis primas saldrán el fin de semana y a mi padre le gustaría que llevara un acompañante y pensé en ti, además me han contado que no haz querido asistir a otras reuniones a las que te han invitado y pensé que talvez te gustaría venir

Me quede callada por un momento viéndolo fijamente, no tenia muchos ánimos pero Kid tenia razón, no me haría mal divertirme por un momento- Esta bien, acepto ser tu acompañante –el sonrío ampliamente

-Gracias

Y de la nada me vi rodeada por las chicas

-¡¿De donde rayos…?! –no pude terminar al ser interrumpida por Liz

-Bueno primito, como Maka ya dijo que si nos la llevaremos en este momento al centro comercial para comprar y buscar todo lo necesario para que Maka este lista –dice tomándome por un brazo y Patty por el otro dejándome sin salida, y no solo estaban ellas sino también Tsubaki y Chrona, mire a mi amiga y ella solo me respondió

-No se como lidiar con ellas –dijo como siempre haciéndonos reír a todos incluyendo a Kid

-Si le hacen algo a Maka se las verán conmigo –dice Kid "amenazando" a sus primas pero la forma en que lo dijo fue todo menos una amenaza y así fue como ahora íbamos camino al centro comercial

Algo me dice que no volveré viva de ahí

* * *

**Aqui les dejo otro capitulo, espero les haya gustado, y aunque les parezca raro Ragnarok no es tan malo como parece, y creo que la idea de ir al centro comercial puede causar varios problemas para Maka :s **

**Nos vemos en la proxima... ;D**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

_**Fiesta de problemas**_

* * *

**Maka POV**

De nada sirve decir que no con estas chicas, a pesar de mis constantes peticiones no me han escuchado en lo absoluto, me arrastraron de tienda en tienda tanto a mi como a Chrona, según ellas eran expertas en moda, cosa que no discuto, pero una cosa es comprar ropa para una ocasión y otra es remodelar mi guardarropa completo, esto le saldrá caro a Kid.

Pero eso no es nada comparado con lo que hacen en mi habitación, me han tomado como modelo desde hace más de ¡3 horas!, y no solo a mí también a Chrona, ahora entiendo lo que mi amiga dice: _No se lidiar con ellas_

* * *

**Kid POV**

Las reuniones de mi padre siempre son muy elegantes y viene gente de muchos lugares, por lo que he estado arreglando todo, la simetría de este evento tiene que ser perfecta, pero bueno de eso ya no tengo preocupación, ahora tengo que bajar a recibir invitados y también a esperar a que llegue Maka, según mis primas se veía muy diferente ayer que le hicieron un cambio de look, espero no hayan hecho algo malo o Maka me matara

-Viejo esta vez te luciste –esa era la voz de mi amigo Soul

-¡Si Kid esto de lujo! –ahí estaba Black también con ellos venia Tsubaki, la cual por cierto se veía muy linda

-Kid-Kun esto es muy lindo

-Gracias chicos, me alegra que ya aigan legado así les puedo presentar a mi acompañante de esta noche

-¿Acompañante? –preguntaron los tres sorprendidos

-Idea de mi padre

-¿Y se pude saber quien es? –Black estaba muy curioso

-¿Es linda? –y ahí estaban las preguntas que nunca faltaban de parte de Soul

-Si es muy hermosa, y miren justo ahí viene –digo mirando las escaleras por donde venia bajando mi amiga, vi de reojo y mis amigos estaban boquiabiertos y muy sorprendidos

**Soul POV**

Nunca me han gustado mucho las reuniones, pero me ha invitado Kid y no me puedo negar, es uno de mis mejores amigos, iba con la mentalidad de tener que convivir con personas odiosas pero eso se esfumo cuando la vi, me había sorprendido con lo que dijo Kid, una acompañante ¿en serio?, pensé que era muy loco pero ¡rayos! Esto era más que eso, ni siquiera puedo describir con palabras lo hermosa que se veía

Llevaba un vestido verde escotado y pegado arriba y la falda era suelta con muchos olanes además de los brillos, tenia un collar, aretes y brazalete que le hacían juego al vestido, iba maquillada naturalmente pero aun así sus ojos resaltaban mucho, su cabello medio recogido estaba rizado en las puntas y le llegaba casi a la cintura y su flequillo le daba un toque hermoso a su cara, además traía tacones altos que le moldeaban su figura, que aunque esta chica yo decía que era plana, ¡dios! Se ve tan sexy y tan… cof… cof, mejor dejémoslo así

-Buenas noches chicos, me alegra que hayan podido venir, dice poniéndose aun lado de Kid y sonriendo a casi todos menos a mi

-Verdad que Maka se ve muy linda hoy –dice mi amigo al notar que no salíamos del shock

-S… Si –tartamudeamos Black y yo y Tsubaki solo ríe

-Kid no digas eso –dice sonrojándose por las palabras de mi amigo- además Tsubaki hizo todo el trabajo

-Claro que no Maka, tu ya eres muy linda, solo hicimos que los demás se dieran cuenta –dice con amabilidad pero se que quiso decir algo mas

-En eso estamos de acuerdo –dice Kid

Después de eso estuvimos hablando y también llego la amiga de Albarn con ella, yo realmente no escuchaba lo que decían, mi mente era un caos, esta no era la chica que yo conocía y no digo esto solo por que haya cambiado físicamente sino que su comportamiento también es otro, de ser agresiva y antisocial ahora es amable y divertida, ¡no entiendo!

-¿Y donde dejaste a la verdadera Maka Albarn, eh? –dije acercándome a ella y como los demás estaban demasiado entretenidos oyendo una de las historias de Black no notaron esto

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi Evans –dice mirándome fijamente- además, no se supone que no deberías acercarteme, acaso no recuerdas que soy una falsa, fea y me acuesto con cualquiera -¡auch! Eso dolió

-Tal vez me equivoque –dije tratando de remediar lo que había dicho hace poco

-Tal vez no, pero ya déjalo así no trates de cambiar lo que has dicho

-Hola chicos veo que se están divirtiendo mucho –oímos la voz Shinigami-sama, el padre de Kid y todos volteamos a saludarlo

-Demasiado –dijimos todos a la vez

-Me alegra verte Maka, hace mucho que no te veía –ella solo sonrío y hasta ese momento me di cuenta que también estaba el profesor Spirit y el nuevo profesor Einstein

-Hoy te ves realmente hermosa Maka, por que nunca te vistes así para visitar a papá –dice Spirit tratando de abrazarla pero ella lo detiene

-Aléjate –dice amenazante y todos reímos bajito al verlo regresar a su lugar cabizbajo

-Por cierto chicos de seguro ya lo conocen pero aun así me gustaría presentárselos, el es Franken Stein, como ya saben su profesor –dice señalándolo

-Y tío de Maka -dice mirándome con recelo que nadie mas parece notar

-"¡Tío!" "¡El no puede ser su tío!" "Entonces lo que vi…" "Rayos le debo una disculpa a Maka" –veo como Kid me mira y lo veo sonreír un poco hasta que recuerdo lo que dijo _Creo que estas equivocado- _"Me pregunto si el ya lo sabia"

**Maka POV**

Hace mucho que no venia a fiestas y a pesar de eso me he estado divirtiendo mucho, mas cuando hace un rato vino el padre de Kid a "presentarnos" a mi tío, fue genial ver la cara de Evans cuando escucho que Einstein era mi tío, justo hoy Kid me había dicho lo que Soul pensaba de mi y eso me hizo enojarme mucho, pero después de que Kid me dijo que había planeado algo me sentí mejor, de ahí la idea de que Shinigami-sama nos lo presentara, pero obvio hasta el momento Soul no ha pedido disculpas y eso no se va a quedar así

-Oye Maka –escuche a Soul a mi lado pero no le puse atención, estaba mas enfocada en ver a las personas bailar en la pista- Maka por favor

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Por favor puedes mirarme, necesito decirte algo –de mala gana me volteé a verlo

-¿Qué?

-Quiero pedirte perdón por lo que te dije ayer, creo que fue algo muy estupido y que dije sin pensar –sus mejillas sonrojadas delataban cuan avergonzado estaba pero no podía darle el tan fácilmente- entonces que dices…

-La verdad es que debería decirte que no pero…

-¿Pero…?

-Pero la única forma de que obtengas mi perdón, es haciendo algo por mi

-Lo que sea –dijo rápidamente, es un tonto se va a arrepentir

-Bueno, ahora mismo tienes que ir a buscar a Black Star y vas a pedirle que te conceda una pieza, y bailaras en la pista como todos los demás

-¡No! –Dijo sorprendido -¡no haré nada de eso!

-Claro que no, eres una gallina

-No soy ninguna gallina

-Es lo que estas demostrando

-Que apuestas a que lo hago

-Hare lo que tu me pidas

-Esta bien lo haré

-Muy bien –iba a avanzar pero se detuvo y volteo a verme

-Recuérdame por que lo hago

-No te perdonare sino lo haces –él me miro feo pero aun así lo vi ir en dirección a Black y decirle algo oído, y este solo se empezó a reír como loco hasta que volvió a mirar a Soul y negando con la cabeza tomo su mano y ambos se dirigieron a la pista

Fue un gran espectáculo el ver como esos dos bailaban y todos los adultos los miraban extrañados y algunos como el padre de Kid, riéndose

-Dime que estas grabando esto –le pregunto a Kid que esta a un lado mío con su celular

-Claro que si, Liz y Patty me matarían si no lo hago –dice riéndose igual que las chicas y yo

Habiendo terminado una canción ambos se soltaron y se echaron a correr hacia nosotros

-Contenta –dice Soul cuando llega y se para frente a mí

-Demasiado

-Ahora vas a cumplir tu parte -"rayos estoy en problemas, pero aun así valió la pena verlo hacer el ridículo"

-Esta bien, y que se supone que debo hacer –todos los chicos nos miraban sin entender

-No será aquí, ven conmigo –toma mi mano y comienza a jalarme pero Chrona me detiene preocupada

-No te preocupes, no dejare que este tonto me haga algo malo –Soul me ve mal pero Chrona sonríe, después de eso me arrastro por la casa hasta llegar a un balcón en el segundo piso

-Bien ya llegamos –la vista desde ese lugar era hermosa, el jardín se veía perfecto

-¿Y que hacemos aquí?

-Bueno quería un lugar tranquilo para esto

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? –él se quedo pensando y caminando de un lado al otro- pídeme perdón

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si, pídeme perdón, yo ya lo hice contigo creo que seria justo que tu también lo hicieras, además lo apostaste

-"Esto si que va a ser difícil" Perdón –dije nada mas

-Creo que podrías ser mas explicita

-Perdóneme señor Soul Evans por tratarlo tan mal estos días –dije con una sonrisa falsa y él sonrió

-Esta bien acepto tus disculpas –como odiaba agrandarle más el ego así que para no verlo me voltee a ver el hermoso jardín iluminado

**Soul POV**

No se por que rayos se me ocurrió traer a Maka aquí, es algo extraño estar en esta situación, además que estoy un poco nervioso, hoy se ve bastante linda y eso no es bueno para mi salud mental.

Realmente intento con fuerzas callar a las voces que me gritan cosas en mi mente pero lo que me dicen es tan tentador que estoy dudando en hacerlo o no, ¡que más da! Igual me meteré en problemas con ella tarde o temprano, mejor ahora que nunca

Como me daba la espalda no pudo ver cuando me acerque a ella, fácilmente la toma de la cintura y la voltee para verla frente a frente, ella solo me miro sorprendida y antes de que pudiera decir algo me acerque hasta sentir como sus labios se juntaban con los míos

No fue un beso tal cual, era mas como un roce, la mire y ella tenía sus ojos cerrados, había caído a mis pies, le di un pequeño beso y después la solté

-Creo que es hora de regresar –empecé a caminar- vamos Maka no queremos que se preocupen por nosotros verdad –de reojo pude ver como ella estaba paralizada pero aun así seguí con mi camino

¿Quién puede estar esperándome en el despacho de la casa de Kid?, esto es muy raro, abro la puerta y ahí esta la persona que no esperaba ver en un tiempo

-Hola hijo, que alegría me da verte, ya eres todo un hombre

-Padre… -no me esperaba que llegara tan pronto

-Y bien que no me vas a saludar -dice con los brazos abiertos y yo me muevo casi por inercia, pero lo suelto rápidamente

-¿Qué haces aquí? –digo sin más

-Ya te lo había dicho, tengo que hablar algo importante contigo

-Y no podía esperar para después

-No puedo escondértelo más tiempo

-Dime que pasa

-Voy a casarme –me quedo paralizado al escuchar eso, hace años que murió mamá no puedo culparlo por querer rehacer su vida, pero esto no me agrada

-¿Quién es? –es lo único que atino a decir

-Ya las conocerás

-¿Las?

-Si a ella y a su hija

-¿Tiene una hija?

-Si es de tu edad

-Pero…

-Ella será tu hermana Soul

-Yo no pienso tener una hermana –no alcanzo a reclamar nada mas por que se abre la puerta del despacho y deja entrar a dos personas que jamás me imagine ver

-¡Yo no pienso ser su hermana!

-¡Yo no pienso ser su hermano! –decimos al mismo tiempo Maka y yo

¡Esto es una locura!

* * *

**Verdad que no se lo esperaban :P**

**Y aqui les traigo el capi, espero les haya gustado, como acabo de empezar de nuevo a ir a la prepa tratare de subir los capitulos lo mas seguido posible :) **

**Les gradezco sus reviews enserio me hacen escribir con mas ganas, sin mas que decir, hasta la proxima! :D **


End file.
